


Your Lips Are Like Wine ( And I Wanna Get Drunk )

by hiraethjay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethjay/pseuds/hiraethjay
Summary: pls be gentle with me this is my first time posting on here





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls be gentle with me this is my first time posting on here

When they got in the hotel room, Victor immediately shoved Yuuri against the wall. “Finally alone, hmm? This has been what I’ve been wanting all day. Just us, so I can completely unravel you,” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s neck, his lips slowly skimming up and then brushing against Yuuri’s.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri pouted, looking into victors blue eyes. “Kiss me.”

“Patience, my love.” Victor chuckled, then obeyed to Yuuri’s command. The kiss was soft, gentle at first. Then Yuuri bit Victor’s lip and tugged, and that’s when Victor let out the softest moan, grabbing onto Yuuri’s shirt. “You’ve been teasing me all day, wearing my jacket and looking so cute in it.” Victor leaned down to press a kiss into yuuris neck. “Been thinking all day about how gorgeous you’d look to be covered in lovebites, me inside you, you falling apart under my fingers- all while in that jacket.”

“F-fuck, Victor,” Yuuri groaned, his mouth falling open and his head tilting in order to give victor more access to his neck. As Victor sucked lovebites into his neck, he tilted his hips towards Victor’s, grinding into his thigh and gasping.

“Shh, can’t be too loud, these walls are paper thin, and the other skaters might hear us.” Victor whispered into his ear, then kissed the flushed space of skin underneath his earlobe. Yuuri’s whole face was flushed, the very definition of beautifully disheveled. Victor wanted so badly to ruin him, to get him to the point where all he can to is moan and groan his name, his body pliant and willing to take anything Victor would give him. “You want to know what I couldn’t get out of my mind all day?” Victor said casually as he leisurely took off his shirt, making sure that Victor’s red and white Russia jacket was kept onto Yuuri.

“Y-yeah?” Yuuri wondered, gripping Victor’s shoulders, the tips of his nails pressing into the skin.

“Fucking you against a mirror, so we could both see the beautiful faces you make for me.” Yuuri’s breath hitched, he squeezed his eyes shut and gulped, his cheeks turning impossibly redder. In a matter of seconds, he regained his composure and cleared his throat, his gaze turning from need to downright demanding.

“Oh yeah? Do it.” Yuuri smirked. He was like this sometimes, switching in and out from gorgeously submissive to breathtaking and domineering, but Victor loved both sides of his bedroom personality, almost always pleasantly surprised. Victor hummed lightly and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, leading him towards a full length mirror they usually used to check their outfits for the day. He turned back to Yuuri, who was staring down at the ground sheepishly. Victor smiled and placed two fingers underneath his chin, tilting it upwards so his eyes would meet Victor’s.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” Victor said, his voice low and demanding. He dropped to his knees, glancing up at Yuuri with a small grin. He worked to undo Yuuri’s belt, reaching up to kiss his tummy, the slightest bit of pudge still there. It was beautiful, Yuuri was beautiful, and all for Victor in this moment. Yeah, when he was out on the ice skating to eros, his innocently sexual demeanor came out to play. But this, Yuuri falling apart and eagerly waiting for how Victor would pleasure him next- that was all for Victor himself.

When he got his belt undone and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift movement he was met with Yuuri’s cock, hard and leaking even though they had just begun. “Eager, aren’t we?” Victor teased, nuzzling his hipbone and then kissing it.

“Stop teasing,” Yuuri pouted, a small whine to his tone.

“As you wish,” Victor granted, kissing the tip of his cock and then licking a broad stripe from the base to tip, sucking on the head just enough to make Yuuri let out one of the sexiest groans Victor had ever heard.

“Look in the mirror, Yuuri. Watch how beautifully your body responds to me.” Victor muttered, watching as Yuuri glanced up, his mouth falling open. Victor smirked and took him into his mouth, lifting a hand up to trace circles on Yuuri’s hip. He pulled away shortly after, his lips feeling puffy as he stared up at Yuuri. He gave one more kiss to the tip before standing up, breaking Yuuri’s gaze from the mirror. “Hold on,” he whispered, making his way over to the nightstand and opening a drawer to grab the lube and a condom. When he got back over, Yuuri pulled him close and gave him a chaste kiss, pulling away and smiling wickedly at how flustered it left victor. Victor had to catch his breath before coating his fingers in lube, turning Yuuri around to face the mirror and bending him over, Yuuri pressing his hand to the mirror to keep his balance.

“You sure you want this, Yuuri?” “Y-yes, please Vitya… don’t tease.” And if the nickname itself didn’t encourage victor, the look Yuuri had on his face when Victor looked up into the mirror sure did. It was of pure need, unguarded, unconditional. This was Yuuri’s true eros- and victor couldn’t get enough of it. He pressed two fingers into Yuuri, biting his lip as Yuuri moaned loudly. He usually loved to hear Yuuri being loud, knowing that he was enjoying himself thoroughly. But as for now, they had to be quiet, otherwise the other skaters would be pounding on their door to keep quiet. He moved one hand up the jacket, sliding upwards until two fingers tapped Yuuri’s lips, and they immediately parted open. Victor slipped in his index and middle finger, and Yuuri took them obligingly, closing his mouth around them and sucking as Victor gently opened him up. It was too hot, too suffocating, to be surrounded by Yuuri until he couldn’t breathe, when he looked into the mirror and saw Yuuri sucking on his fingers, his brown eyes barely visible because of his dilated pupils, his cheeks and lips gorgeously pink.

“Victor, I’m ready, just please- I need you.” Yuuri urged between his fingers after a few minutes. Victor smiled lovingly and kissed Yuuri’s left shoulder blade, pulling his fingers out and tugging off his sweatpants, his own cock angrily hard, ready for release- all because of Yuuri. He slid the condom on and pumped it a few times with his slightly lube-slick hand. Then he slid two of his fingers back into Yuuri’s mouth, nudging his cock against Yuuri’s cheeks, the friction teasing him to the point of letting out a muffled whimper. Victor bit his lip at the noise and looked back into the mirror, watching Yuuri’s face as he slowly slid in. It was beautiful, watching his expressions go from desperate and needy to pure bliss. He let his free hand grip onto Yuuri’s hip as Yuuri adjusted, waiting a few minutes until he pushed back, needy. Victor then set himself at a steady pace, the thrusts deep and slow, enough to drive Yuuri and himself absolutely crazy. Watching Yuuri in the mirror was almost a blessing- to see his eyes squeeze shut when he makes a particularly good thrust that hits his sweet spot, to watching his mouth fall open then clamp down around Victor’s fingers with a soft moan.

“You look amazing, Yuuri, all spread out for me, against the mirror, in my jacket.” Victor leaned up and whispered into Yuuri’s ear. “Look at how breathtaking you are like this, my darling Yuuri,” he tilted his head up to the mirror, both of them locking eyes in it as Victor’s thrusts started to speed up in pace.

“It feels like I’m surrounded by you, inside me, behind me, around me, and now I can see it all right in front of me.” Yuuri muttered. Victor gave another good thrust inside him and heard Yuuri moan beautifully, softly, just for Victor. “Vitya, I’m close,” Yuuri warned. Victor hummed and trailed his lips up Yuuri’s neck.

“Come for me, Yuuri. I’d love to see you fall apart right in front of me,” Victor whispered, his tone perfectly low and commanding. That’s when Yuuri’s vision blurred, his orgasm washing over him as his toes curled and he whimpered Victor’s name like a prayer against his fingers.

Watching Yuuri fall to pieces in the best way possible got to Victor like nothing else ever has. It made his heart clench, soar, and his breath catch, pushing him over the edge as well. It was like being on top of the world and looking down at everyone else, it was the kind of exhilarating feeling that usually racked his bones after a performance, multiplied ten times. Yuuri came back around before Victor did, his breath slowing down. Looking back into the mirror to see Victor’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fallen open- it’s like all of Yuuri’s wet dreams when he was younger had been brought to life. Victor slowly came around a few seconds later, pulling out and dispensing the condom before pulling Yuuri into his arms.

“Mmm, thanks.” Yuuri smiled, kissing Victor’s collarbone, then laying his head on his shoulder.

“Sleepy now, huh?” Victor chuckled, leading them to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to bed.

When they got in bed, Victor cuddled up to Yuuri’s side, lovingly wrapped all around him. It made Yuuri’s heart feel warm and safe, secure in this little cocoon of blankets and wrapped up in Victor’s scent so much that it was intoxicating. It was something Yuuri wanted to get used to, and live with for a long time to come.


End file.
